gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dance Part 2
The Dance part 2 is the 2nd part in the dance 2-part episode. Synopsis Max,Gumball,Zack and Darwin Go out to save the students only to find out an old enemy has returned Plot Previously on The Amazing World of Gumball: A school dance has gone horribly wrong Gumball, Darwin, Zack and Max must save their friends from bobert otherwise they will be destroyed Gumball then interrupts darwin by saying what voice is that?. Darwin then says look do you want this to be dramatic or just a cheap knock off. Then it cuts to the episode. At the ruins of Elmore Jr. High Gumball The four friends sit and then try to find out how to rescue their friends. Max says that he put a tracking device on bobert when he sav.d darwin.He then says that the tracker is at his house which is near gumballs house. Gumball says it will take at least an hour to get there. Max then calls on his salamence epicon and flys him to his house in 10 seconds flat. Max grabs the tracking device from the top of his house it is revealed that bobert is holding the kids hostage in an abandoned warehouse and flys over there. Max listens in on bobert's plan and breaks in with his friends. Bobert transforms into battle mode and gumball transforms into super gumball and distracts bobert while the others try to rescue the students but a bobert clone army stops them and captures them. Then out of nowhere comes a robotic version of Gumball. The Robot says he is metal gumball and proceeds to knock them out. Gumball and friends find themselves in a safe with all the other students Penny explains that Metal Gumball is controlling bobert and is planning to take over the world with his bobert army. Max says to combine super gumball and the real zack's power together to break the cage open while they combine their power to use a giant kamehameha max protects the others with a forcefield but darwin,penny and masami are not protected and a huge explosion occurs. The explosion gives the kids who were not protected were given special powers despte most of the kids being able to be protected by the forcefield darwin was given the ability to use water (kinda like water bending) masami was able to use wind, and penny became rainbow penny who uses rainbow blasts. Penny and masami are able to didstract the robots while darwin uses his water powers to make the robots short out, after this Metal gumball is outraged by the defeat of bobert and jacob and transforms into a giant Mech called metal overlord. and starts wrecking havoc throught the city because of the situations they decide to team up to take down the mech one on one, because of all the power they have they create an ultimate force stronger than god and chuck norris combined. the metal overlord discovers the ultimate force that the heros have become and tries to fight against them at all odds however, the heroes are too strong and overpower him with the power of teamwork. However metal gumball, manages to disappear out of thin air. The next day the heroes are awarded the key to the city by the mayor (which turns out to be the mayor himself) and the heroes are congratulated for their heroing. Then Gumball wakes up in the middle of the night seeing that it was just a dream and needs to start preparing for the dance. THE END. Characters Major Gumball Darwin Zack Penny Masami Bobert Bobert Clones M'inor' Moby Molly Carmen Alan Other students Mayor of elmore Angel Trivia This is the first appearence of Rainbow penny and Tornado masami Bobert saying that Max's Power level is over 100,000 is a reference to the over 9000 meme. Epicon flying to Max's House in ten seconds flat is a reference to the first episode of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Two-part Episodes